My Warrior, My Queen
by amberpire
Summary: Alice would only be able to admire the perfection before her, to touch it from time to time, to fight for it and love it as any good soldier does for their Queen. ;Alice/Mirana;


Alice, toying with the ends of her dress while she leaned against a tall, crooked white tree, watched her Queen from across the courtyard. The beautiful, flawless woman stood over her blooming garden. One hand was slightly raised daintily above her shoulder while the other brushed along the pale petals of her prized flowers. At a glance, the Queen would blend in completely with the stark white that surrounded her. Her dress and hair and the petals of the flowers all became one there, a single, stunning entity. The only thing that kept the Queen from becoming a part of the garden itself were plump, black lips that floated in the midst of a face, blurred by the bleached scene around her.

Alice often found herself just like this - completely enchanted by the impossible beauty her dear Queen held. How the older woman moved with a swift, simple grace that would make any talented dancer look bulbous and clumsy. Alice had been told all her life that she was pretty. Her yellow hair and milky skin and brilliant, curious blue eyes gave her all that she needed to be conventionally pretty, but she would never meet up to the gorgeous creature the Queen had come to be. Alice would only be able to admire the perfection before her, to touch it from time to time, to fight for it and love it as any good soldier does for their Queen.

The White Queen turned her head just as a wind swept past her, making her singular again and not a blur with the white flowers. Her hair, a cloud torn into perfect, straight threads, raised from the woman's shoulders and blew backwards, exposing the wan flesh that stretched without flaw across her prominent collarbones. Alice could only stare in amazement, for though she had seen her Queen many times just as she was seeing her now, it did not seem to surprise her any less, or to keep her speechless.

Her Queen drifted toward her, for her movements were not like steps; to say the Queen was walking would be an insult to her grace. The woman floated, each step silent and careful and bringing her toward her soldier without any delay. Her gait was not jerky or awkward like Alice's was. It was that of a fairy gliding on air, her white dress billowing about her legs as she approached Alice, who was by now standing straight and proud before the woman she had sworn to protect for as long as Underland continued to exist.

Which would be forever, Alice hoped.

The Queen paused a short yard in front of the younger female, a bold, black smile taking effortless form upon her lips. Her eyes, as dark and heavy as her full lips, were shrouded by thick lashes that fell upon her cheek when she blinked like a protective curtain, to guard her high cheekbones from any danger. Alice, by instinct, was afraid to meet those coal-like eyes that burned with innocence and things she would never hope to know. The Queen carried with her an almost tangible feeling of understanding, as if she knew every secret of the universe.

"Alice." The Queen's voice left her slender throat like verbal honey created for ears. Alice steadied her breathing, for it would be extremely embarrassing to pass out in front of her Queen like a tosspot. Hearing her name escape the lips of something so incredibly perfect was like having an ice cube dropped down your spine - Alice always felt that thrill every time the short utterance of her name was spoken with her Queen's bell-like voice. Alice cleared her throat and tried to drop her eyes, only for them to snap back up to meet the woman's before her. It was frightening, peering into those all-knowing orbs, but at the same time, Alice hated to stare at the insignificant ground when she could gaze into them without incident.

"Yes, my Queen?" Alice kept her head slightly ducked out of instinctive respect. This was her Queen, after all, the woman who had provided her with a life and a love she would have never hoped to find in the world she had once lived in. Alice had risked her life for her more than once, had sworn to live the rest of her life, however long that may be, by her side. Alice could think of nothing else she could possibly live for.

"I have told you time and time again, my dear Alice," the Queen said with a soft smiled, stepping forward to further close the distance. Her thin, almost frail arm extended toward Alice's face, a frosted hand cradling Alice's contrasting warm cheek. The younger girl shivered at the touch, a sensation she had felt a hundred times before, but still brought her nearly swooning over. "Call me Mirana."

Alice swallowed hard, finding it very difficult to manage speech at this point. She simply gazed up at her Queen with absolute admiration, as if she was the only thing in Alice's entire world. In the young girl's perspective, Mirana _was _the only thing in Alice's entire world; at least, the only thing worth mentioning. The only thing that was of importance. Finally, the girl nodded, her eyes fluttering at the contact between her Queen's hand smoothing against her cheek as she did so. "I apologize."

"No need for formalities any longer, correct?" The Queen quirked a brow at her in an almost teasing manner. While this gesture melted some of the Queen's natural innocence from her eyes because of the intent, it only made Alice swoon that much more. "You are not only my warrior. You are my lover."

Alice managed a smile this time, though her brain had begun to melt inside her skull. The Queen meant it. The sincerity in her tone was also written all over her face, carved into every pore. The Queen loved her - a once lousy, cowardly, awkward girl, now a soldier, defender, protector, and sweet lover of the perfect White Queen. How many people could say that? How many people would die to stand where she was now?

Alice stepped forward and felt with a growing smile the Queen's hand sliding from her cheek to her neck, long fingers threading into the girl's yellow hair. Alice's arms shifted forward, finding their rightful place around her taller Queen's waist, puddling in the woman's lower back and pressing her forward until they were flush against each other. If Alice could have her way, they would never be more apart than this.

"I'm sorry I get a bit blinded, sometimes," Alice whispered to her Queen, leaning forward to press a warm kiss to the flushed, snowy skin of the woman's neck. "By how incredibly lucky I am."

"Ah," Mirana breathed, her chest rising and falling as Alice continued to plant kisses along the woman's neck and exposed collarbones. "I believe I am the lucky one, my dear Alice, for having a warrior and a lover such as you." The Queen urged Alice's head back, bowing forward to place her own lips upon the other young woman's. Black molding on soft pink, Alice felt one here, just as the flowers were in the background, synthesizing with her Queen.

"My warrior," the Queen breathed when their lips parted.

"My Queen."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Alice In Wonderland and all of its characters belong to Tim Burton and Disney. I make no money writing this story.

_**Please leave reviews!**_ I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sure there will be more Alice/Mirana slash on the way!


End file.
